cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Necoho
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Early History Necoho joined CN in December 2008, his first nation was called Necohota. Necoho retired that nation and created Margate in February 2009. Necoho was a prolific member of TORN, joining them in December 2008, until his leaving in November 2009. During that time with TORN he became Representitive in August of 2009, and Triumvir of Internal Affairs in September, a post he held until he left TORN. In the summer of 2009, TORN was in crisis, and Necoho was one of the people who re-wrote it's Charter. Necoho also served as an unofficial Foreign Affairs Minister, revamping the department, and re-organizing it. Necoho was in charge of the TORN Anubis Regiment (the NPO equivalent to Alpha Battalion), and was first a member, then in charge of TORN's Admissions Council. Necoho played a role in every single TORN Department except Finance. NPO Membership Beginning within the NPO Necoho applied for NPO membership on November 11th to 12th 2009. During his application procedure, Necoho has been asked by Contra if he were aware of the fact that NPO was under surrender terms as a consequence of the Karma war. Necoho's responsed by saying: "I joined knowing so and have no issues with it." He also revealed that he has been "lurking around" Pacifica's forums for quite some time "considering joining". Moreover, Necoho narrated frankly: "The culture and dedication that the membership show for this alliance is so far beyond what I have previously experienced. It is beyond commendable. It is beyond admirable." Regarding his definition of honor, Necoho stated: "It is honorable to serve where one can serve best, and in my case, I believe it to be the New Pacific Order." His application has been approved by Farrin Xies, ruler and founder of Farrin Free States and member of the Academy of the New Pacific Order. Ready, able and willing to do his part for NPO, Necoho found an alliance with solid organization, a fulfilling camaraderie and a proud, distinguished history for what reason he called Pacifica his new home soon. First Successes and Occupations over Time After he successfully joined the NPO, Necoho started his career with the Diplomatic Corps and was instrumental in setting up the Red Team outreach program, speaking to other Red team alliances and befriending them. Necoho also joined the Media Corps of the New Pacific Order. Necoho resigned his post in the Media Corps as a scribe. In this role he wrote a guide on how to write poetry and also posted some poetry of his own, certificating his literary and musically skills. Necoho's value as a Pacifican was attested as he was accepted to join Culture Corps as well as later the Praetorian Guard of the New Pacific Order and the Military Intelligence of the New Pacific Order. His current occupations are those of a Diplomatic Special Envoy, a Tactical Analyst, a Pratorian Guard and a Professor of the Imperial Academy of the New Pacific Order where he teaches the next generation the values and history of the Order. Furthermore, Necoho held a position as Councilor triply, liasing with The Body Republic of Pacifica. After Necoho has been asked which moment he considers the most memorable one, he replied cordially: "When I was elected Councilor with the highest percentage of votes the first time. It showed that Pacifica wanted and respected me, even though I had just made the minimum membership requirement. I remember Bilrow said, 'seems like you've been around forever'." NPO War History Necoho has not taken part in any Wars on behalf of the NPO yet. He eagerly awaits the day he is called to raise arms in defense of Pacifica. Friendship and Camaraderie As Necoho himself states, after being asked what people were the most influential to him within Pacifica: "Apart from Gandroff, whom I respect immensely, I'd have to add Hawk_11 and Umbrae Noctem to my list of respected Pacificans. Hawk is a former FA IO, and I learned a lot from him, and I thank him for being so nice to me when he could have complained of old man syndrome and ignored me. I also look up to Umbrae, because he just doesn't miss anything. Ever. There was an event in which I needed his help, and I told him that I'd basically fall on my sword if I turned out to be wrong on it, and aside from tuning out right, I think I warmed the guy's tough as hide heart a little in the process, since he gave me a compliment, which he never does to nearly anybody." Military Intelligence Serving to the utmost satisfaction of his superiors, Necoho was promoted from a Tactical Analyst to a Cryptographer on September 13th, 2010. Praetorian Guard Necoho's favourite occupation is those of being a Praetorian Guard of the New Pacific Order or to use his own words: "I just love being the avant-garde of Pacifica." Future Aspirations Necoho desires to continue his service and protect Pacifica the best he can. He hopes to be welcomed into the Military Command of the New Pacific Order. Moreover, his desire is to continue the service of a diligent Praetorian "with utmost veracity" in order "to serve Pacifica that way". Duties Necoho's Current Job Dogtags 'Necoho's Former Job Dogtags ' Awards Leadership